Tout doucement
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Tout doucement, sortir de ses draps et de son cœur. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit pour pas qu'il pleure - OS - Post-Poudlard - HPDM


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde !**

 **Après l'avoir maltraitée si souvent dans mes histoires, je m'étais promis de faire un effort... Voici un POV Ginny qui, je l'espère, lui rend un peu justice. C'est OS très court et très doux.**

 **Je vous souhaite de beaux mois d'été et de vacances pour ceux et celles qui en ont !**

 **Je vous embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rose**

* * *

 **OS – TOUT DOUCEMENT**

 ** _Tout doucement  
Envie de changer d'atmosphère, d'altitude  
Tout doucement  
Besoin d'amour pour remplacer l'habitude  
Tout simplement  
Arrêter les minutes supplémentaires  
Qui font de ma vie un enfer  
Je l'aime encore mais plus vraiment._**

Il est six heures quinze du matin et je regarde l'homme qui est allongé dans le lit. Il dort profondément et ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures. Je le sais parce qu'il est rentré il y a deux heures à peine. Sa robe d'Auror traine par terre, à côté du reste de ses vêtements. De ce que je peux voir dans la pénombre, elle est roussie et déchirée. Encore une nuit où il a couru au-devant du danger pour affronter je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi.

Je soupire doucement. Dix-huit ans de mariage n'ont pas suffi pour que je cesse de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Dix-huit ans d'une vie commune qui s'est détériorée un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à devenir un enfer de silence et de non-dits.

Hier, nous avons accompagné Lily à la gare de King's Cross pour son premier voyage vers Poudlard. Elle était tellement heureuse de monter dans le train sous le regard fier de son père, que mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée de devoir lui annoncer bientôt la décision que j'avais prise.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime mon mari. Mais cet amour n'a plus rien de comparable avec ce que je ressentais pour lui au début de notre relation. Pour autant, il compte encore suffisamment à mes yeux pour que je veuille le protéger et faire ce qui est bien pour lui. Pour nous. Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps déjà.

Nous nous sommes mariés trois ans après la fin de la guerre. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, de la discussion que j'avais eue avec ma mère quelques jours avant nos fiançailles. Elle m'avait demandé si j'avais bien réfléchi, si j'étais sûre de mon choix. Cela m'avait étonnée et fâchée en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle me demander cela ? Elle qui aimait Harry comme un fils, comment pouvait-elle douter qu'il puisse me rendre heureuse ?

Justement. Elle l'aimait comme un fils et elle avait compris des choses sur Harry avant même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Face à ma colère et à mon incompréhension, elle me parla sans détour de son intuition que Harry était peut-être davantage attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Avec conviction, je lui avais répondu qu'elle se trompait, que Harry était un amant formidable et que je ne voulais plus jamais l'entendre suggérer une telle chose.

J'avais quitté la maison, furieuse. Parce qu'une part de moi savait que ma mère avait raison. J'avais noté depuis longtemps la façon dont Harry regardait certains hommes, mon frère Charlie, en particulier.

Pour autant, je refusais de céder. Harry m'aimait. J'en étais certaine. Qu'il soit attiré par certains hommes n'y changerait rien.

N'écoutant que mon cœur, je suis donc devenue Madame Ginny Potter-Weasley un beau jour d'été 2001.

Les premiers mois furent idylliques. Le plus cher désir de Harry était de fonder une famille et nous nous y employions avec bonheur. Je riais secrètement des suspicions que ma mère avait pu nourrir au sujet de l'orientation sexuelle de mon mari.

Je me rendis pourtant bien vite compte que je m'étais trompée de sujet d'inquiétude.

La guerre n'avait pas été sans conséquence. Elle avait laissé des traces sur nos corps, dans nos âmes et dans nos cœurs. Certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres et je pensais, à tort, que c'était le cas de Harry. Je me trompais lourdement.

Nous avons tous une part d'ombre. Mais celle de Harry est immense et bien trop lourde à porter pour un seul homme. J'ai essayé de l'aider, de partager son fardeau, mais il ne me laisse pas faire. Il prétend que tout va bien. Il sourit à longueur de journée, mais son sourire atteint de moins en moins souvent ses yeux.

Oh Merlin, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ?

Mon mari vit entouré par la mort. En permanence.

Il en a fait son quotidien. Pas seulement dans son métier, mais aussi dans sa propre maison, située non loin du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, et où chacun de ses enfants porte les prénoms d'un mort.

James Sirius. Albus Severus. Lily.

Si je n'ai rien dit à propos de James, ce ne fut pas le cas à la naissance d'Albus. Je ne voulais pas de ce prénom, et encore moins du second. Mais Harry n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a rempli les documents à l'hôpital, me plaçant devant le fait accompli.

Je suis une femme forte. Grandir avec six frères plus âgés m'a obligé à l'être. Je ne baisse pas facilement les bras, et je ne recule devant aucune difficulté. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'en dépit de toute l'énergie que j'y mettrais, je ne pourrais pas sauver mon mari de la spirale autodestructrice dans laquelle il était plongé.

Nous avons commencé à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, inexorablement. La naissance de notre fille m'a donné une bouffée d'espoir, bien vite étouffée par Harry quand il décréta qu'elle se nommerait Lily Nymphadora, et non Jane, comme je l'avais choisi.

Il y eut des cris et des menaces, et finalement Harry accepta de céder sur le deuxième prénom. Ce serait Luna, comme sa marraine.

Cette minuscule victoire ne pesa pas bien lourd face à l'épreuve de force quasi permanente qu'était devenue la vie commune avec mon mari.

Chaque jour, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les sombres recoins de ses souvenirs, sans que personne ne parvienne à l'en éloigner ou à le comprendre. Oh, en surface, il était jovial et souriant, mais son cœur était devenu une prison aussi imprenable qu'Azkaban.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville. Tous avaient essayé et avaient dû renoncer. Harry ne laissait personne approcher.

Jusqu'à ce qu' _il_ réapparaisse.

Harry avait été blessé en mission et amené à Ste Mangouste. C'est là qu'il l'avait croisé. Il était revenu en Angleterre après avoir fait ses études de médicomagie en France. Ils avaient un peu parlé.

Le soir, Harry m'avait raconté en riant combien cette conversation avait été surnaturelle, d'autant qu'elle s'était terminée sur la promesse qu'ils iraient boire un café ensemble un jour prochain.

Ce qu'ils firent. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à se voir presque tous les jours.

Curieusement, cela ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Harry me parlait de leurs rencontres, me rapportant avec enthousiasme certains propos qu'ils échangeaient.

Puis, un jour, Harry ne m'a plus parlé de rien. Quand je lui posais des questions, il répondait de manière évasive et agacée.

Ce fut le jour où je compris que je l'avais perdu.

Oh, il ne m'a pas trompée, j'en ai la certitude. Il en serait incapable. Harry est beaucoup trop loyal pour cela. Mais l'adultère du cœur est parfois infiniment plus douloureux que celui du corps. Et sa souffrance me sautait aux yeux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 ** _Tout doucement  
Sortir de ses draps et de son cœur  
Tout doucement  
Sans faire de bruit pour pas qu'il pleure  
Tout simplement  
Changer de peau oublier tous les avants  
Fermer les yeux se sentir de nouveau autrement_**

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, je vois les chiffres du réveil indiquer 6 heures 23. Il est temps que je m'en aille.

Je regarde Harry. Quand il dort, il est exactement semblable à ce garçon chétif, gauche et un peu impétueux dont je suis tombée amoureuse quand j'avais onze ans. Pour peu, en le voyant là, si paisible, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision. M'allonger à côté de lui. Attendre qu'il se réveille et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'est pourtant impossible. L'homme qui dort dans ce lit n'a plus rien du garçon aux yeux aussi verts qu'un crapaud frais du matin.

Je sais qu'il va souffrir de ma décision. Mais cette souffrance passera, pour je l'espère, laisser place au bonheur qu'il mérite enfin. Que nous méritons tous les deux.

Je me lève du fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assise pour l'observer. Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser.

L'essentiel de mes affaires est rassemblé dans une valise cachée derrière la porte du placard, dans l'entrée. Une autre partie est déjà chez Dean. Je viendrai rechercher le reste plus tard.

Vous pouvez me juger. Ça m'est égal. Je suis peut-être forte, mais je n'en suis pas moins humaine. Et j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, me réconforte et me dise que tout irait bien. Quelqu'un capable de me regarder dans les yeux sans y voir le fantôme de mon frère mort au combat. Et cette personne, ce fut Dean.

Je traverse la chambre silencieusement. Sur le pas de la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois pour regarder l'homme avec qui j'ai partagé 18 ans de ma vie. J'ai le cœur serré parce qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours.

Allez, Ginny, il est temps d'avancer. De reconstruire ta vie et de laisser Harry construire enfin la sienne. Sans toi.

Avec lui.

Du bout des doigts, j'efface une larme qui coule sur ma joue et je referme doucement la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 ** _Tout simplement fermé pour cause de sentiments différents  
Reviendrai p't'être dans un jour un mois un an  
Dans son cœur dans sa tête  
Si encore il m'attend_**

 ** _Tout simplement  
Fermé pour cause de sentiments différents  
Tout simplement  
Fermé pour cause d'inventaire  
Dans mon cœur dans ma tête  
Changer tout vraiment_**

Je suis assise à une table en formica dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, un gobelet de café tiédissant entre les mains. Il est encore tôt et la salle est plutôt déserte.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement et il entre comme une tornade. Il me voit.

La panique qui se lit sur son visage balaye immédiatement les quelques doutes et les derniers questionnements que j'aurais pu avoir. Il traverse la salle d'un pas rapide, sa robe de médicomage flottant derrière lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il avec urgence. Où est Harry ? Il est blessé ?

\- Bonjour Malefoy, dis-je calmement. Harry va bien. Il est à la maison.

Aussitôt, son visage revêt à nouveau le masque méprisant que je lui ai toujours connu. Il me regarde de ses yeux gris et froids, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée en une moue de dégoût, comme si j'étais une variété de doxy particulièrement incommodante.

A cet instant, je sais qu'il regrette de m'avoir laissé entrevoir sa faiblesse. Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je lève les yeux. Il est debout devant ma table et me toise de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- Je l'ai quitté, dis-je en le regardant bien en face.

Il n'exprime aucune émotion particulière.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? je m'étonne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Si tu t'attends à ce que je te remercie, tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

\- Au moins, tu ne me fais pas l'insulte de prétendre ne pas comprendre.

\- Je sais au moins une chose à ton sujet, Weasley, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es ni stupide, ni naïve. Pourquoi devrais-je faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi tu parles ?

\- Merci Malefoy. J'aurai au moins vécu pour entendre un compliment sortir de ta bouche.

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Assieds-toi un moment, dis-je. Nous avons à parler.

Il me regarde d'un œil noir, déjà prêt à m'envoyer paître.

-S'il te plait. Ce ne sera pas long.

A contre cœur, il tire la chaise et se laisse choir dessus.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en adoptant la même posture défensive que l'instant d'avant, bras croisés devant lui.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Ma question le déconcerte. Il fronce les sourcils. Je suis certain qu'il voudrait me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il hésite. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Oui, admet-il en baissant les yeux. Oui, je l'aime.

\- Et lui ?

\- Aussi.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Tous les jours, me répond-il en me lançant un regard de défi.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

\- Harry ne prend pas ces mots à la légère. S'il te l'a dit, c'est qu'il le pense.

Je peux voir que mon attitude le déstabilise complètement. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? demande-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je suis ici pour te dire que je vais demander le divorce, et que je te confie Harry. Il… il a besoin de toi et tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas peur de la part d'ombre qui est en lui. Non seulement, tu ne la crains pas, mais tu la comprends. Tu sembles être le seul à y parvenir. Peut-être même mieux que lui.

Il me regarde sans répondre.

\- Aime-le, Draco. Aime-le comme je ne parviens plus à le faire, et n'arrête jamais. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin à présent.

Je fais lentement tourner mon gobelet de café entre mes doigts.

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas l'éloigner de ses enfants.

\- Ses enfants sont tout pour lui, répond-t-il vivement. Comment peux-tu penser que je vais l'éloigner d'eux ?

\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant. Je voulais seulement te l'entendre dire.

Il maugrée quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu as un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Scorpius.

\- Oui. Il a l'âge d'Albus.

\- Albus parle beaucoup de lui. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien.

\- Tu crois que ça leur posera problème ? Je veux dire… leur père et moi ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis certaine que Harry parviendra à leur expliquer. Quant à moi… je ne ferai aucune difficulté.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cela ?

Je hausse les épaules en soupirant.

\- Harry et moi sommes arrivés au bout de ce que l'on pouvait vivre ensemble. Je l'aime encore suffisamment pour accepter que maintenant, il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Il est au courant que tu es ici ? Avec moi ?

\- Non. Il ne sait même pas encore que je l'ai quitté. Je suis partie avant qu'il se réveille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas me donner l'occasion de changer d'avis.

Il hoche la tête avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de me regarder bien en face.

\- Tu es consciente que je ne te laisserai pas changer d'avis ? Harry n'est pas une passade pour moi. J'ai bien l'intention de faire partie de sa vie de manière définitive. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça ! Si tu reviens… dans un jour, un mois, un an… il n'y aura plus de place pour toi.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Absolument ! me répond-t-il avec un regard flamboyant.

Pour la première fois, je peux entrevoir ce que Harry voit en lui.

\- Tant mieux, je réponds. Car j'ai besoin de tourner la page. Et pour cela, je dois le savoir heureux.

\- Il le sera.

Son ton est rempli de détermination et de fierté, comme s'il me mettait au défi de douter de ses sentiments pour Harry.

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je me lève et je jette mon gobelet dans une poubelle toute proche.

\- Il ne va pas forcément accepter la situation, me dit-il, le regard baissé.

\- Je sais. C'est là que je compte sur toi.

Il hocha la tête et se lève.

\- Merci, me dit-il.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Des remerciements ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- Tu as bien entendu.

\- Tu pourrais répéter ?

\- Ne force pas ta chance, Weasley.

Il me regarde avec un sourire. Ses yeux habituellement si froids sont animés d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Mon cœur se réchauffe et la culpabilité qui me pèse s'allège un peu. Cet homme aime vraiment Harry.

Je lui rends son sourire et me tourne vers ma nouvelle vie.

 _Tout doucement  
Sur la pointe du cœur tourner la page  
Tout simplement  
Choisir un nouveau livre d'images  
Tout doucement  
Réapprendre à aimer passionnément  
Tout simplement  
Une autre histoire dans un monde différent_

 **FIN**


End file.
